dark_knight_storyfandomcom-20200215-history
Odis and Feria Cult
is part of the Elios Religion. Overview Odis and Feria are often worshipped together because they are married couples. Temple has also become one. However in large countries, they are often divided separately into Odis and Feria. One will be admitted as a full-fledged citizen, only after they swore oaths to Odis and Feria that they obey the national laws when they become adults in many countries of this world. If you don't pledge, you may be exiled as if you are not willing to follow the law. In some countries, Odis or Feria priests are kings or queens. The temples of Odis and Feria are in almost every countries, and the largest temple is in the holy land of the Holy Donna Theocracy. Odis priests can only be men. Feria priestess can only be women. Odis and Feria are worshipped by almost all human beings, but especially by statesmen and lawyers. However unlike Odis, Feria is especially worshipped by midwives and mortician. The war deities are Thores and Rena, but Odis also has the war god side. And because his holy beast is a horse, Odis is also believed by many knights. Feria is a deity who governs birth and at the same time watches over the end of life. The temples of Odis and Feria serve as courthouse, place of assembly, community centre, maternity and gynaecology department and funeral service department. However, when the Odis and Feria temples are separated, the maternity and gynaecology department and the funeral service department are only in Feria temple. However, when the king is a priest, the temple is both the royal palace and the city hall. Regarding about adults, there are no particular rules and it differs from country to country. Odis and Feria temples are often publicly run and funded from the national treasury. Odis and Feria Doctrine *Odis is the father of everyone and Feria is the mother of everyone. *Honour all gods. *Do not break the law that you pledged to God. *Live justly. *Don't lie. *Don't steal others' things. *Honour your parents. *Respect your husband or wife. *Get along with your neighbours. *Adultery is also prohibited. *Homosexuality is also not recommended. *Odis and Feria doctrine prohibits gambling and prostitution. *There are other doctrines. Trial System Regarding about trials, when the temple is divided, the Feria temple is the family court and the Odis temple does the other. Basically one trial system. At first it is fundamental to include mediation. Marriage It varies from country to country, but on average, people get married around the age of 15. Divorce is basically no good because of the pledge of marriage to the goddess. However remarriage due to the death of a spouse is fine. In this world, men often work outside dangerous walls. As a result, men are more likely to die. Though monogamy is fundamental, but there are many polygamous countries where fiends cause a lot of damage and men are likely to die. On the other hand, there is almost no country of a wife having many husbands. Also, there is no concept of late marriage because of the high rate of female remarriage. It is not unusual for the first marriage to be 14 years old and the last marriage to be 40 years old. Basically, parents decide on their marriage partner. Of course there are exceptions. The doctrine doesn't relate to Ishtia believers, who cannot get married. Clothings The north and east sides of the central continent are a little cold and there are many forests, so the clothes are thick and trousers are worn. They wear durable leather shoes in order to walk in the forest. The south side and the west side are warmer than the above, so they dressed lightly, bare feet and sandals are worn. The Ariadia Republic that appeared in the story is a place where the east and west meet, so both clothes are mixed. However noble women generally do not expose their skin regardless of their relation to the east or west. Women with low status have moderate skin exposed to make it easier to work. Grace of Odis and Feria The magic given to those who believes in Odis and Feria includes: * is a magic that dazzles enemy's eyes with dazzling light. * is a small ball of light emitted to illuminate the surroundings. References Category:Religion